


I'll Be Waiting For You

by midheavenn



Series: the knight and the princess [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anzu dies in this, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love them so much, IzuAn, Izumi cries over her, female pronouns for Arashi, he curses once btw that's why it's rated teen, izumi is kinda ooc, they're both in their early 20s in this, uhhh i'm bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: In which Izumi loses the girl he loves, without ever getting the chance to tell her how he feels.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: the knight and the princess [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468
Kudos: 11





	I'll Be Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seicchi/gifts).



> So a friend of mine requested this, and at the time I was full of inspiration, so of course I wrote it and before I knew it, I've hit 2000 words and the fic was done! I had a lot of fun writing this, I miss writing angst. Both Izumi and Anzu are in their early twenties in this fic! So yeah, they're aged up a bit. Izumi is a bit OOC in this? So I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

Izumi felt the wind whip his hair as he runs as fast as his legs would take him.

The entire world melted into a blur, the sound of his breathing and the ambulance only getting louder as he gets closer and closer to the now closed off intersection.

His heart was jackhammering inside his ribcage. His mind was reeling. He so desperately tried to get to her before she…

No, he can’t say that. He can’t. She’s strong, she’ll survive. If anyone would survive this, it would be her.

He would only fall in love with a girl as strong as her, after all.

Izumi finally stopped near the ambulance, several medical workers crowding around a petite girl lying in the middle of the road.

He felt all the color drain from his face, and he was _sure_ he couldn’t breathe.

His stomach sank when he saw the sight of Anzu’s head bleeding, her entire body limp and… lifeless.

Izumi wanted to throw up.

His eyes darted from Anzu, the car that hit her, the ambulance, and he stopped on one last item.

Anzu’s phone, not far from her body.

Slowly, he watches as many other idols came out of the ES building to see the scene.

“Anzu-chan…” he heard Kaoru say not far behind him.

Izumi turned on his heel, pointedly ignoring Kaoru.

“Senacchi, wait-” the blond called out, only to get no response.

Izumi briefly sees Eichi running to the scene, a phone pressed to his cheek as he talks to god-knows-who.

He doesn’t care enough about them or Eichi, anyway. At least not right now.

It was his fault. Anzu is currently bleeding on the head, in an ambulance heading to the hospital right now, and it’s his fault.

It felt so long ago, when it’s really not. It was about five to seven minutes ago.

He was still in the NewDi office, talking to Anzu on the phone.

“Where _are_ you right now? I told you to meet me at _this_ time, right?” he asked her, an annoyed sigh leaving his lips.

“ _I know, Sena-senpai. I’m sorry, I had some business to take care of elsewhere_.” Anzu replied from the other end of the line.

“Well, hurry it up, won’t you? This is _urgent_.”

If he’s being completely honest, it wasn’t any urgent idol business or anything like that.

But it _was_ something that couldn’t wait.

Izumi’s heart was pounding in his chest, as he inhaled before continuing.

“But be careful. Don’t go causing an accident, capiche?” he told her.

She didn’t say anything, but he was sure she was nodding.

Izumi tapped his foot impatiently, feeling fidgety and nervous.

Anyone would feel like this before a confession, right? So surely, this was normal. Doesn’t mean he hates it any less, though.

“How far are you from ES right now?” he managed, his voice wavering slightly.

“ _I’m almost there, Sena-senpai. I just need to cross-_ ”

She was cut off with a sharp gasp, the sound of a blaring car horn, and the sound of tires screeching.

He heard the sound of her phone clattering to the ground.

His heart stopped. Oh, no.

“Anzu?” he called out, desperately hoping she’s not in the situation he thinks she’s in right now.

There was no reply. _Shit._

“Anzu? Can you hear me?”

Still no reply. He has the _worst_ feeling that says he’s right about the condition she’s in right now.

“ _SHIT!_ ” Izumi cursed, instantly hanging up and running out of the NewDi office.

Arashi, who just walked into the office, smiled when she saw Izumi.

“Izumi-chan, why are you-”

But of course, Izumi ignored her.

He simply ran.

~

Izumi was the one who took the news the worst, if the idols had to say.

He barely showed any emotion during Anzu’s funeral, but they all knew how much of an impact her death has on him.

It certainly shows when he’s at work.

You’d think someone who used to scold Anzu so much for overworking herself wouldn’t do the same thing, but here he is, desperately trying to drown himself in work, trying to take his mind off of her death.

At some point, Knights had to pull him away from his work and told him to take a few days off so he can clear his mind.

So here he is, simply walking around the office without doing any work, because he’s been _forbidden_ to.

He wonders if this is what it feels like to be Anzu, constantly wanting to work no matter what.

It drives him crazy just how dedicated to her work she is. But then again, he supposes it’s one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

Izumi goes inside the men’s bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He frowns when he sees the man standing before him.

He looked _terrible._ His hair was messed up, there were bags under his eyes, and his clothes were crumpled and they looked untidy.

The reflection suddenly morphed into Anzu.

There she was, right in front of him, a smile on her lips despite looking incredibly exhausted.

He remembers her look so vividly.

Izumi reaches out to touch the mirror using a hand, but as soon as his fingertips grazed its surface, Anzu disappeared and was replaced by his reflection.

He hates seeing himself like this, but he knows he doesn’t have the energy to do anything about it, so he simply mumbled to himself about avoiding mirrors.

Has he mentioned how much he _hates_ being forbidden to work?

He knows how unhealthy it is to drown himself in work, but he’d much rather work until he passes out from exhaustion than not doing anything and being left alone with his thoughts.

Because at least when he’s working, he doesn’t see Anzu around as much.

Izumi walks down the hallway, and he _swears_ he saw Anzu walk past him, saying, “Good morning, Sena-senpai.”

His head whipped around to see if it was really her. It wasn’t, of course. It was one of her former juniors in the Producer course.

He then realizes he should be saying something. “Oh, um, good morning.”

He doesn’t like how weak and raspy his voice sounds.

Izumi shoved his hands down the pockets of his pants.

How stupid of him to even hope that it was Anzu greeting him. He mentally cursed himself for being _disappointed_ when he finds out that it’s not her. She’s dead, of course it wouldn’t be her.

He decides that he should just go back to his dorm. He has no work to do anyway. He wonders if any of the other producers would give him any work.

Izumi’s eyes landed on a petite figure. He instantly recognizes her. Anzu.

Her hair, which is now an impressive length, was swept over her shoulders, pulled back with a black hair tie. He notices that she was wearing something he bought her during a shopping trip. It was a pink plaid blazer with a matching skirt. She looks beautiful as always.

He walks towards her, calling out to her with an extended hand. “Anzu!”

As soon as she turns to him, she disappears, the space where she was standing now empty.

Izumi’s hand falls to his side, his lips parting slightly.

He heard footsteps. From the corner of his eye, he could tell it was Tsumugi.

“Sena-kun?”

Izumi turned to him, looking annoyed. “It’s nothing, Aoba.” he hissed, before clicking his tongue.

Tsumugi didn’t dare tell him that he saw Izumi calling out for Anzu.

~

Izumi is sitting on the edge of his bed, clutching Anzu’s letters to him in his hand.

He knows he probably shouldn’t do this. He knows he’s just going to hurt himself even more.

But he does it anyway.

His vision is blurred by tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t even bother anymore, he simply lets them fall.

Izumi already knows this. But he still feels stupid for thinking it.

_I miss her._

He puts the letters way, not wanting any more of his tears to hit the paper and ruin it. It was a piece of Anzu he still had with him. He doesn’t want to risk ruining it any more than he has.

He buries his face in his hands, letting out a quiet, choked sob. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this.

But then again, he was alone in his room. None of his roommates are here, anyway. They were all at work. Even if they were right outside the door, he’s sure they would leave him alone.

So he lets it all out. There’s no one here to see him right now. He’s all by himself. He doesn’t have to keep up appearances.

“I miss you.” he managed between sobs.

“ _I miss you so goddamn much._ ”

~

Izumi knows he was in a dream.

Lucid dreaming is a skill he accidentally picked up a few years ago, when he was abroad for a job. If you asked him how it happened, he honestly doesn’t know. But he’s certainly grateful for that, because now he can control what he does and say in this dream.

And he certainly wants to do both of those things. Why? Because right now, Anzu is standing in front of him.

He didn’t know where he was. All he knows, is that he’s on a pathway surrounded by many cherry blossom trees, the pale pink petals falling gracefully around him and Anzu.

While she looks beautiful. Angelic. Ethereal. Her long brown hair reaches to her chest, and she was wearing a plain white sundress with short capped sleeves. She was also barefoot, he realized. She really looked ethereal.

“I wasn’t expecting to actually see you, Sena-senpai.” she started, smiling kindly at him.

He wants to cry. It really is her.

“Anzu.” was the only thing he managed to say.

She laughed, the sound far more melodic to Izumi’s ears than even Leo’s masterpieces.

“Yes, Sena-senpai. I did want to see you, but I wasn’t expecting for you to be here and you’re able to talk to me too.”

Anzu tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, a smile still on her lips.

“It’s a bit silly, but I wanted to ask, what was it you wanted to say to me before I… died?” she asked.

Izumi couldn’t believe she just asked that. He laughed bitterly.

“You came to see me just to ask that?” he asked back.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just had a feeling it’s something you _really_ wanted me to know, or something you wanted to ask me.”

He hummed, looking down at the ground.

“I was about to tell you I love you.” he said honestly.

Anzu looked taken aback by his response. “Oh.”

A silence falls over the two. Before Anzu sighs wistfully.

“That’s a shame. I certainly would’ve accepted.”

Izumi instantly looked up and met her eyes. “You would’ve?”

She nods and takes both of his hands in hers.

“Of course. I’ve liked you for a while, Sena-senpai. I just didn’t do anything about it because… well, you’re an idol and I’m a producer.” she admits.

He laughs bitterly once more, feeling tears go down his cheeks.

“I miss you.” he says to her.

He might as well. This is probably the last chance he gets to see her.

Anzu’s eyes softened at that. “I miss you too, senpai.”

He felt the pads of her fingers wipe his tears gently.

“Don’t cry over me, Sena-senpai. I’m sure we’ll meet again. Maybe in another life, maybe in another realm.”

Anzu hugs him closer. He _really_ misses her.

“I’ll be waiting for you, senpai. Just promise me that you won’t be sad anymore, and that you’ll go on to live a happy life.” she whispers.

Izumi slowly nods. “I promise.”

And with that, Anzu gave him one last smile, then disappeared from his arms.

He reaches out to where she was earlier, feeling the ghost of her hands.

Izumi feels much more at peace.

_She’ll be waiting for him._

~

“Izumi-san! Come on!” Anzu called out to him.

Izumi runs after her, yelling back, “Would you slow down? I’m still not used to this place just yet!”

She giggled and smooth locked her arm with his.

“I’m a little too excited, I guess. It’s been so long since I last saw you!” she argued.

He clicked his tongue and flicked her forehead.

“You were the one that promised me you’ll wait for me, brat.”

She grins at that. He hasn’t changed, after all.

Izumi gave her a sidelong glance and smirked, before dashing away.

Anzu blinked, mouth agape as she tried to process what just happened.

“What the- Izumi-san! You’ll get lost!” she yelled as she ran after him.

Izumi felt himself grin as the wind whips through his hair and clothes.

She was right. They did meet again. And she certainly waited for him.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading! <3  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
